A handheld device may be equipped with a wireless local area network (WLAN) communication interface through which the handheld device may be able to connect to a WLAN. IEEE 802.11 networks (also known as Wi-Fi™ networks) and ETSI HIPERLAN networks are examples of WLANs.
A WLAN client device may store in its memory one or more persistent connection profiles of WLANs, each labeled by a connection profile name. A persistent connection profile may include, for example, the service set identity (SSID) of the network, WLAN configuration parameters, security credentials, proxy information, default printer, file and printer sharing, firewall, and Internet Protocol (IP) network parameters. The SSID is also known as the network name. The persistent connection profiles may be assigned priorities, for example, by a user that has purchased the client device, a carrier who controls the sale of the client device, or an administrator of an enterprise that has purchased the client device. Generally, user action is required to delete a persistent connection profile from a client device.
Since a handheld device has a small display and small keyboard, care must be taken when designing a user interface of an application to be run on the handheld device.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity.